immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden City
Bountyhaven, also known as “The Golden City”, “Golden Gem”, or “Chosen Capital”, is the capital of the Goran Nation. Known for its white marble architecture, golden plated walls, fields filled with fruit bearing trees, and meadows of flowers, truly it can only be described as a place of pure beauty. Wandering the plains surrounding the city one would find packs of children playing in tutelage of Elder and Care Taker Goran. The memories of the golden city will follow the children for the rest of their lives. Here many of the children first discover their role in the world and are thus sent to one of the sister cities for their training, Kindling “The Mithril City” and Wroughtland “The Iron City". The Golden City was crafted to serve the needs of the Order of Enlightenment. It is still common to see members of all orders in the city serving where their caste it best fit. Unlike all other Goran cities the population is not divided by sex, it is divided by breeder and non-breeder. No city is as well-guarded or monitored as the Golden Gem. A highly religious male eunuch population consists of the majority if the full-time citizenry. This group is known as Mintholk or “mith folk” due to the unusual Goran caste they occupy. They are members of the population deemed near perfect, near divine or having weak blood and high skill. They are castrated and given a training in all areas of the Minthos caste. Each acts as a set of eyes and ears reporting to superiors on any unusual activity within the Golden Gem. All other groups in the city are transient in comparison to this section of the population. Children District Children and the elderly are the second largest group in the city. It is in the formative years (1-13) education is provided across a wide array of fields. After reaching this age, the children are sent to one of the sister cities for secondary education of their order. The elderly and children live with exceptional members of the Mintholk in group-style homes ranging from 10-15 members of "family". The elderly live a relaxed life sharing stories and experiences to both the children and Mintholk they live with. Entertainment, religious ceremony, and courses to further education are provided in the children's district in great abundance. Chosen District This is one of the few Goran "population" cities. In all other cities unregulated birth and sex is punishable by death. Within the golden walls it is one of the largest forces of life. Other cousin cities exist throughout the empire with the same purpose, however none are equally as grand. Members of the Chosen caste breed freely with anyone marked of their original order. Living is divided into compartmentalized caste arenas. The Chosen are given large, decadent, permanent living halls with capacity to hold many additional residents. It is here that migrant Care Takers from throughout the empire in the Chosen's former Order are given option to take residence. If a Chosen takes great interest in a Care Taker, it is approved by the city's Elders and if a Care Taker wishes to take the role then a Care Taker may be made a permanent resident of the Chosen Capital even after her years of fertility. In the event that the Care Taker does not choose to take residence in a Chosen's Hall they are given public living space. Entertainment and breeding is commonplace; the theater, arena, religious facilities, university, and libraries are open at all hours to keep the life of the Chosen in only the highest condition. Said entertainment is run exclusively by the Mintholk and elderly. Pius District Here one may see what one would expect to be more common in a standard city in Soi. Here the elders and Mintholk take residence and provide all necessary utilities works to keep the city functional. Residents of the pious district also enjoy the ability to travel to all other sections of the city. This includes that of entertainment and enlightenment. Category:Cities Category:Goran